Can't Fight This Feeling
by reanne080
Summary: A songfic based off of "Can't fight this feeling" by Chicago


Can't Fight This Feeling By Reanne080  
  
I don't own Sailor moon or the song "Can't Fight This Feeling" *  
  
* * ~ Lyrics  
  
' ' ~ Thoughts  
  
() ~ Dreams  
  
@~~ @~~ ~ Darien's POV  
  
3 3 ~ Serena's POV  
  
@~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~  
  
*I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
  
What started out as friendship,  
  
Has grown stronger.  
  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. *  
  
Darien walks down the street. Sighing, he thinks to himself 'I love Serena, but does she love me? I wish I knew.' He sighs again. He knows that he should tell her, but insecurity holds him back. In the distance he sees his love.  
  
*I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
  
You give my life direction,  
  
You make everything so clear. *  
  
His heart beats faster and he gets a warm feeling in his chest. The day seems a hundred times better then just moments ago. He knows he will do everything in his power to help protect the world against evil. He realizes it's his mission in life to protect the innocent, like Serena. He smiles brightly.  
  
*And even as I wander,  
  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
  
You're a candle in the window,  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. *  
  
He fallows her, not even realizing that he is doing so. As he fallows her, he is getting the courage to tell her about his feelings. He is only a few yards away from her.  
  
*And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
  
And throw away the oars, forever. *  
  
He taps Serena on the shoulder. Serena turns around quickly, with a big smile on her face. When she sees who it is, she gets a confused look on her face. "Hey Darien, What's up? Is anything wrong?"  
  
Darien, seeing this, knows that this is the moment to tell her of his feelings for her. "Serena, there is something that I have to talk to you about." He is very nervous. For once his charm was no where to be found. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out. His heart feels like it is exploding out of his chest. He realizes that he can't speak. He turns and flees from her.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
*Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
  
Come crashing through your door,  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. *  
  
Serena stares after Darien. 'I wonder what he was going to tell me? Must be something important. I hope everything is ok for him. I wonder if I should fallow. Yah, I think I will.' She starts to run after him.  
  
*My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
  
I've been running around in circles in my mind.  
  
And it always seems that I'm following you,  
  
Cause you take me to the places,  
  
That alone I'd never find. *  
  
After a few yards, she looses sight of him. She sits on a near by bench, thinking. 'I wish I knew what he wanted to say. ::sigh:: He is just so cute. Boy, I sure wished he liked me, but he is older and he could have any woman he wanted. Why would he want me?' She softly begins to cry.  
  
@~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~  
  
*And even as I wander,  
  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
  
You're a candle in the window,  
  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. *  
  
Darien stops running, berating himself all the while, calling himself a fool. Suddenly, he hears a soft sob and he searches for it. He comes up behind a bench and Serena. 'Why is she crying? Is it my fault? Man, I'm a bastard. I have to make it better.' "Serena?" he softly puts his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, hu . . ." He stops himself before he says the endearment that he has thought a million times before. He blushes and removes his hand and turns around.  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
*And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
  
And throw away the oars, forever. *  
  
Serena gasps at Darien's voice. She stays really still. When he almost calls her hunny, she turns around. When he turns away from her, she smiles. "Darien, I have something I've wanted to tell you. I really like you. I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I...I ... " She stops, to shy to go on.  
  
@~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~ @~~  
  
*Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
  
Come crashing through your door,  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. *  
  
He smiles at Serena's words. His heart is racing. "I ... I love you Serena. Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise I will love you for a life time." He hold's his breathe. She flies into his arms and kisses him. Stars burst, bells ring, and the world stops. That moment lasted a lifetime...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thanks for reading my story. It's the first songfic I've done. I hope to do a few more. Maybe a sequel to this with another songfic? ^_~ . Please tell me what you liked and disliked about my story. Thanks. 


End file.
